Seared Emotions
by ColeSkar
Summary: Laevatein is torn from everything she has ever known to be summoned by Kiran and join the Order of Heroes, the people who have destroyed her life. What will the future hold for her?
1. Chapter I - A Blade’s Purpose

_**Authors Note: **Why hello there. I'd like to start by saying that I am writing this for pure enjoyment, closure, and satisfaction. You should also know that this story might not be consistently updated due to life and other things. I've been playing Fire Emblem Heroes since it first came out and if any of y'all want to add me, my friend code is 8562735385 (Peep the OP Laevatein build.) Anyways, I saw immense potential in character development residing in Laevatein and decided to write this. Hope y'all enjoy and I encourage feedback. A word of warning however, this will turn very dark in many ways eventually, so be prepared._

_~ Cole_

_(AP Lit. don't fail me now.)_

Chapter I - A Blade's Purpose

A kingdom ravaged by an intense heat, famine, and war was all that she was left with. Father? Slaughtered. Mother? Long gone. Sister? Killed. All that was left to her was her blade, Laevatein. Even then the blade meant nothing to her anymore, after all what was a tool with no purpose? No weilder? No master? She shared a name with her sword for one reason. Because waging war was all she was good for. She was now a useless weapon with no direction or control, and a weapon with neither direction or control is bound to break.

When she was a little girl, before her world went to hell and beyond, her mother would take her around the kingdom of Múspell and show her the life of simple villagers. She learned that people lived for one reason that sounded so easy but was so incredibly hard to actually achieve. They lived to be happy. The Múspell she knew as a little girl was one of blazing wonders, innocent shades of red behind the walls of a fiery castle, and an ash filled sky lightened from the bright stars that shone above. At the time, she too, like the villagers lived for the reason to be happy. Yet it had changed so much. So much that she had forgotten what living for the purpose to be happy was. All she knew now was to be a tool for her father and serve whatever he wanted at all costs. But that was in the past.

Walking around the vacant castle, Laevatein felt lost. Not that she didn't know her way around the vast castle, but it was more of a feeling that had settled deep into her chest, something that couldn't be shaken off. The feeling was one that was new to her and it seemed like everything she felt was new to her again. The sense of comfort in having a purpose was shattered. By Askr. The Order of Heroes. Especially that damned Summoner. The power he weilded against her father and sister had lead to their end. Laevatein questioned whenever her sister came to mind was why she wasn't the one dead. She was just a tool, and tools break. Her sister was more than Laevatein could ever hope to be. Somehow she had never changed despite Múspell morphing into something hellish, despite her father's actions.

Lost in thought, Laevatein had wandered to her father's throne room. She gave a hollow, empty laugh remembering that it was now her throne room, not her father's. Now she was the queen of Múspell, and it didn't mean anything. Everything was chaos in the fiery kingdom and she couldn't control any of it. Slowly turning to one of the many mirrors embellishing the hall, she gazed at herself. The once fiery eyes were just embers of what they had been. Heavy dark circles hung under her eyes showing the lack of rest. Her chocolate skin and light pink hair didn't seem to have the same glimmer they used to have. Even her posture showed her broken pride, her shoulders slumped, head tilted down, eyes downcast. She still wore her armor and never let her sword leave her side, although she wasn't sure why. Everything else was gone, what did it matter? Laevatein turned her eyes to the sky that she still secretly loved to look at. No matter what had happened to her the sky stayed the same. Flecks of ash speckling the night, the stars shining through them, creating minuscule rays of light piercing through the empty black of Múspell.

As Laevatein kept her eyes turned upwards, one of the stars seemed to glow and shine brighter than the others. It pulsed a pure red, starting to overtake her vision. Despite this Laevatein did not shy away from the piercing light. It felt like her senses were fading, her ears would not conprehend sound, her hands felt numb, her tongue tasted nothing and felt utterly dry, her nose was no longer filled with the stench of ash. She welcomed it. Then it all went black.

This darkness was differently than the ash filled darkness that she was accustomed to in Múspell. It felt endless, and crushing, like the weight of the entire world was compressing her. Somehow it felt welcoming, while the smokey blackness of Múspell felt stuffy and clung to your throat. As soon as the darkness came, it was overpowered by a light that could only be described as blinding. Then her vision was restored, and what Laevatein saw before her made her eyes flare like they used to. They burned with a passionate fury that had never been there before.

All the heroes surrounding the summoning alter were flabbergasted. Their eyes were open with either hatred, surprise, or something in between. There was a long stretch of silence, broken by the girl that had been summoned.

"I am Laevatein of Múspell, the blade that cuts when commanded. Will you give the order?"

The last questioning sentence dripped with attitude, earning many glares and growls from the crowd of heroes surrounding her. No one moved a muscle until a hooded figure confidently walked within arms reach of Laevatein. His face, shrouded by the large hood was unreadable to Laevatein, but she could see his mouth, and to her surprise he had a small smile lurking in the darkness of his hood. Her rage kicked into overdrive, and many of the heroes could tell. Some dropped their hands to axes, swords or whatever weapon they had on them, ready to attack in a moments notice. The hooded figure still remained relaxed, unguarded. He held out a single gloved hand, settling the tense heroes.

"Welcome to The Order of Heroes, Laevatein. I'm sure that you'll find our company enjoyable." His voice, unlike hers, held no menace in it. To her it sounded like a simple mild welcome despite his words clearly containing a barb in them. A pause then followed his words, almost clearing the air until a girl with blonde hair with icy blue tips stepped forward, her piercing eyes frosty. Laevatein would recognize those crystal blue eyes anywhere.

"How dare you. How dare you stand there in our home as if nothing has happened." Fjorm said, voice cold as a blizzard. She turned to the hooded figure. "And how dare you welcome her. How can you even speak to scum like that?" She spat out. "I'm ashamed to know you Kiran."

Kiran shrugged, his robe hiding his face still. Many heroes turned their gaze in shock towards Fjorm and Kiran, the air filled with tension. To Laevatein it seemed like the heroes were not used to this type of dialog between the two.

"Are you forgetting something Fjorm?" Kiran stated mildly. "She is one of us now. Summoned by my Breidablik. And you know what that means."

Fjorm, who had already turned around shot a glare that could freeze an entire army at the summoner. "I don't care if she has to obey you because of Breidablik. You've never used that power like that on any of us." Her voice sounding like ice. "You don't have the guts or heart to do that."

Many heroes let out a small breath of shock, their eyes reflecting their awe of the daring words Fjorm had said.

"You have the power to also send her home, but you've never done that to any of us either. And I know why. It's because you're weak and helpless." She hissed.

Kiran had been facing Laevatein all the while Fjorm was speaking, but he turned slowly around now, his mouth not holding the smile he had before. "Fjorm, it would be extremely smart of you to stop speaking." This time his voice held a heaviness to it, a gravity that made Fjorm's eyes widen. He turned back to Laevatein and nodded at her to follow him. As he walked calmly forward, the crowd of heroes parted, all of them jaws agape and eyes wide open. Laevatein followed dutifully behind Kiran, suddenly not knowing how to feel, her hatred burned out.

Despite her confusion she still held onto one thing that gave her the will to walk forward, to let the eyes of the heroes she had fought burn her skin. Whatever uncertain future that was before her she would make certain of this one thing, she promised to herself. That her loved sister would be avenged.

_**Authors Note:** Well I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and I also hope it's not too bad since this is my first attempt at writing something seriously. Please share your feedback and whatever comes to mind. _

_~ Cole _


	2. Chapter II - A Cell of Uncertainty

_**Authors Note:** Not sure what to really say about this story yet, but I definitely have lots of ideas, plot twists, and endings to play with. I really hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. _

_~ Cole _

Chapter II - A Cell of Uncertainty

Laevatein was in awe. The Order of Heroes Castle was a sight to behold after living in the Múspell Castle for so long. The contrast between the two could not be more vast. While the Castle of Múspell was decorated with volcanic rock and had spiderwebs of lava running through the floor and walls, the Order of Heroes Castle was embellished with gold and reminded her of the one time she had visited a wedding in a faraway kingdom with her family. Each archway that Kiran and Laevatein passed through drew them farther away from the burning gazes of the heroes, and she could not be more happy about it. That happiness was not long lasting however as Kiran lead her through another archway that had read "Barracks" on top in gold. She expected the barracks to be small and cramped, as well as dirty and unsanitary, just like the ones at home. However the assumption was not even close to being correct. The room she entered after coming through the archway was grand, and spacious. It had a ceiling that reached far above her head and was filled with modern furniture._ The damned place even has a kitchen and pool table _Laevatein thought enviously, thinking of the living quarters at home. Kiran saw the look on her face and turned around.

"This room in the main living room for all the heroes to do whatever they please in. I admit that Anna may have gone a little overboard with the accomadations," he shrugged, "But none of the heroes complain either way. Down the hall over there," he pointed to a hallway at the back of the room that seemed endless, "That leads to each of the heroes rooms."

Laevatein didn't speak for a while, carefully choosing her next words. "In Múspell we had none of this. We were not in the Múspell army to have fun, or to enjoy life." She said, her voice not revealing anything.

Kiran started to open his mouth to say something, but suddenly a small fluffy owl shot into the room, slamming into Kiran's chest. He took a small step back and let the creature perch on his arm. After settling comfortably on his arm, the owl opened its mouth to let a roll of parchment fall into Kiran's hand. Letting out a sigh, Kiran unrolled the parchment and begun reading the letter. Laevatein noticed the further his eyes traveled down the paper, the more grim he looked. Finishing the letter, Kiran rolled it back up and slipped it carefully into his robe. "Feh, go tell the Counsel that I understand." He said, a resigned tone in his voice.

Laevatein tilted her head in question, and Kiran just turned away from her.

"Follow me."

Laevatein obeyed, watching as he walked past her, away from the hall.

She was led, again through the castle to another area that she immediatly would recognize in any situation. Somehow as they approached the prison, Laevatein felt dissapointed, as if her hopes had been crushed. She mentally slapped herself for even starting to beileve that this could be a new start. She was clearly in enemy grounds and didn't belong. Laevatein forced her thoughts to turn to her sister. As the two walked down the staircase, a familiar, yet girm face greeted them at the bottom.

"Chrom. I didn't expect the Counsel to put you on first shift." Kiran said mildly.

Chrom nodded. "I was surprised too. But I have to respect their decisons despite my own opinions and feelings." He shifted his hand to Falchion. "The promises we make to others that we care for, we have to keep." Chrom's words clearly had a hidden meaning that Laevatein didn't comprehend. There was more to the Summoner than she thought.

Kiran let out a humorless laugh and turned to Laevatein as if he was about to say something, but he stopped. She looked over at Chrom and he was giving Kiran a glance that was filled with dissapointment. When she turned back to Kiran, he was already facing away from her and walking back up the staircase that they had come down. For some unknown reason, Laevatein felt a slight pang of dissapointment instead of the anger she usually summoned up from the thought of the Summoner. She pushed down the dissapointment into the depths of her heart, where she stored all feelings, emotions, and thoughts she didn't like. Her heart was like a sealed vault, no one would ever see the inside, no one would ever be able to open it. Laevatein was comfortable with that.

"I am very aware of how this may sound, but you need to strip yourself of your armor. And give me your blade." Chrom spoke, no hesitation in his voice.

Laevatein hissed audibly at the thought of her blade ever leaving her side. Her hand dropped to her hip, where the sword lay, dormant. She was her sword and her sword was her. They were Laevatein. She was only a shell of a person without her sword at her side. Chrom however rested his hand on the legendary Falchion, blowing away any thoughts of resistance that she had. There was no chance of her beating Chrom one on one, and she needed to stay alive to avenge her sister. She slowly handed Chrom Laevatein, her hip where it normally rested feeling empty. She then started to undo the many straps that held her armor in place. She slid out of the guards on her hips and undid the wraps that held her gauntlets, revealing her chocolate colored skin that was normally covered up from the armor she always wore. Beginning to take off her boots and starting to strip her leggings from her body she didn't hesitate until Chrom coughed, making her look up at the swordsman.

"I may be your guard right now, but I am not one to make a woman change in front of me when she is at her lowest." Chrom said, his gaze averted from her, a light red covering his face, as she was now only covered by her skintight romper, revealing her dark skin and athletic body. Sensing an opportunity, Laevatein gave a slight smile to herself.

"Uncomfortable Chrom?" Laevatein purred, slowly stalking up to the swordsman, her hands at her hips. He didn't move a single muscle. She took this as a sign to continue. "I'm guessing that as honorable as you are, you still have needs yes?" Her voice dripped with lust. Her hands slowly went from her hips to Chrom's chest, trailing down slowly as she began to get on her knees. She knew how men worked. She knew how to toy around with them. She used them constantly to get away from her father, the war, and the memories of her mother that plauged her. It was her dirty little secret. As Laevatein's hands began to trail even further down Chrom, she whispered seductivly, "If you just give me the smallest amount of inofrmation, I swear on my sword I'll make it worth your while."

"Then your sword isn't worth shit. None of this is worth my time. Touch me anymore and you will see that as respectable as I am, that does not mean I will hesistate to put an end to this foolishness." Laevatein was then slammed against the bars of the prison cell that she would learn to call home. She grunted in pain, her facade broken. "I will grant you this information. I found you admirable. The way you fought and listened to the orders of your damned father impressed me that someone in this world could withstand it all," Chrom spoke coldly, "but that has changed. I see you have lowered yourself into desperation range and will do anything for yourself. Nothing disgusts me more." Chrom shut the cell door and turned the lock with a sharp click. He walked to the other side of the prison, near the stairs and simply stood there, on guard.

Laevatein simply sat as she had been. Her face still rested against the bars on the cell from when Chrom had thrown her against them and she could feel a bruise forming. Laevatein felt tears start to well in her eyes and she slapped herself mentally. Not again. she would not cry ever again. She promised to Laegjarn that she wouldn't. So she did what she always did. She pushed everything deeper into her heart so that whatever she was feeling could never be seen by anyone. Including herself.

**Author's Note:** _Hopefully you guys ended up getting that whole "lowered yourself into desperation range" joke I tried. Either way I'm still looking for feedback and appreciate the follows and favorites even though I just posted the first chapter not even a day ago. It means quite a bit to me. Also since my February break is now offically over I will not have as much time to update this sadly, but I will still work on it as much as I can._

_~ Cole_


	3. Chapter III - Remaining Embers

_**Author's Note**_:_ Reading other's stories on this site makes me feel so insecure about my own writing wow. However that doesn't mean that I'm not going to try my best at this. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter._

~ Cole

Chapter III - Remaining Embers

The heat was more comforting than not for Laevatein. It was what she was used to, the heavy air, the dryness in her mouth, all of it. As she knelt before her father alongside her sister, the temperature skyrocketed. Never a good sign. Her father had the presence of a god in Múspell. Everything in the kingdom bent to his will and no one dared challenge it, including the flames themselves. Everything was under his control, including her. She didn't care, she even liked the mindlessness to it. Slaughtering innocent villagers, assassinating political leaders with families, annihilating any opposing force, she was experienced in all of these areas. It took her mind off of the past and what she had done to her mother. She was just a tool and tools didn't think. They just did what they were told.

"Laevatein."

Breaking her train of thought, Laevatein looked up at her father. "Yes my lord."

"You failed again to kill those Askrian pigs. A weapon that cannot kill is useless to me." Surtr growled. The temperature in the throne room shot up even more than before. Little embers that danced from the veins of lava flowing through the floor suddenly sparked and grew.

Laevatein liked to think that she didn't have any emotions anymore, but in truth she did. Fear was the only emotion left at her arsenal, and it was always sparked from her father's wrath. In response to her father, she simply nodded in acceptance, ready for what always happened next. Maybe today it was that her father would let the guards have their way with her. Or having her nails ripped off of her fingertips, slowly but surely.

"I want you to slaughter your sister, right here as punishment. Prove to me that the sword you wield truly is meant for my will only. Prove to me that it will cut when commanded."

The tension in the room rose. Laegjarn looked at her little sister with genuine fear in her eyes. There was no emotion or remorse in Laevatein's eyes as she raised her sword above her head, no hesitation in her movements. The last thing Laevatein saw before her sword split Laegjarn's chest open was a look of ultimate disappointment, hate, and sadness all in one.

And then she woke, throat hoarse, struggling to get air into her lungs.

Dorcas was a simple man. He cared about his family and put the ones he cared about before anything else. So when he had been assigned to guard duty for Laevatein, he was interested. What type of family life did this young girl have with a tyrant as her father? Just by having the overnight shift he could tell that it was not a good one. Her sleep was constantly broken by guttural screams erupting from her throat as if they were forcibly dragged out by a demon. Dorcas was not a particularly religious man but by the heavens he prayed for her. He was not one of the heroes that just blindly hated the girl for her actions, he understood what it meant to obey commands in order to survive. Not for one second did he believe that the young Mùspellian was not plagued by her past. Footsteps that revealed someone was descending from the staircase interrupted his thoughts. He turned and to his surprise he came face to face with the Summoner.

When he was called by the Summoner's weapon, at first he was angry that he was ripped from his wife and home but eventually grew to have a large amount of respect for him. He was a reserved tactician with intelligence and prowess in battle despite being extremely young. He cared for each one of the heroes and gladly let Dorcas visit his family whenever he pleased despite the intense war with Mùspell. He tried to understand every single one of his comrades and always showed compassion. People gravitated towards him and opened up their problems and struggles and he always put their needs before his. Nothing was more respectable than that. Many had tried to get the quiet tactician to open up about his past before he was called into Askr, but he would just smile and say it wasn't important and to focus on the present not the past. Dorcas understood his privacy and never prodded about it, but that didn't mean he wasn't curious.

"How is Laevatein doing?" Kiran asked, his voice neutral, face showing nothing. However it didn't escape Dorcas that he addressed Laevatein by her name.

"She screams a lot." Dorcas stated as if he was simply saying that the weather was nice today. Kiran was taken aback by his words.

"I-I see. And why would that be?" Kiran stuttered, a genuinely worried look on his face. Dorcas's respect for Kiran rose even more.

"I assume that she has constant nightmares. Ones of her past I can only guess," He said, a slight tone of sadness in his voice, "You know how much family means to me. Everything I did in my past was for them. Even though I don't know her past, I can tell that her family was not like mine. Caring. Loving. Loyal. Supportive." Kiran nodded a look of understanding dawning on his hidden face. He opened his mouth to begin speaking, but a scream pierced the room. It sounded like it was practically torn from the depths of Laevatein's heart and out of her mouth. Kiran winced visibly. Dorcas nodded at him. "Each one sounds just like that. Just as painful. Just as heart wrenching." Kiran's face was hidden under his hood as always, but Dorcas could practically see the mixed emotions distorting his face just by looking at his mouth. "This young boy has no limits to his empathy." Dorcas thought. He watched as Kiran carefully approached the cell with a concerned look on his face and gave a small smile to himself. Maybe that prayer for the girl he made before would be answered.

As Kiran peered into the cell, his heart pulled at the sight of the state Laevatein was in. She was in her skintight black romper, drenched in sweat. Her breath was ragged and she had a look in her eyes that he had seen before. Pure fear. Huddled in the corner of her bed, knees tucked to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs she stared back at Kiran. Unwrapping herself calmly and carefully, she met his gaze with an attempted look of disdain, but he could tell she was shaken by whatever she had experienced in her nightmare. Kiran rarely felt anger, but it swelled up in his chest pulling memories from long ago to his mind. He pushed the past away like he always did and focused on the present. Right now Laevatein needed someone, and he impulsively decided that he would be that someone. He wasn't sure exactly why, but that was a lie he was telling himself and he knew it. He knew the repercussions of being her friend wouldn't be pleasant, but he couldn't ignore her distress.

But the real reason he was lying to himself was because he didn't want to admit a simple fact. That she just reminded him of a ghost from the far away past.

"Dorcas give me the keys." Kiran said, his voice uncharacteristically seething with anger.

Both Laevatein and Dorcas looked at Kiran, shock plastered on their faces. Dorcas was the first to recompose himself, a look of pleasure on his face. He gently placed the keys in Kiran's outstretched hand and whispered, "Be careful. Fjorm is on guard duty outside tonight." Kiran nodded in appreciation earning a surprising wink from Dorcas. "Just know what this young girl really needs to be okay again." Kiran would have blushed but he knew what Dorcas truly meant.

Kiran moved to unlock the cell door but Laevatein spoke, her voice practically a whisper. "Why?" Kiran looked at her with a face set with determination even though it was hidden by his hood. "Because you deserve to be free."

Laevatein just looked like a lost child at that moment. She wanted to cry and hated it. All she wanted to do lately was cry. She knew she was at her lowest, she knew she was desperate, she knew she was alone. So for the first time in her life, she accepted a hand that reached out to help. For some reason it felt relieving.

Laevatein had never liked the cold, but for once she appreciated the crisp breeze of the night. Despite the skimpy romper she wore, the wind felt soothing and gentle, like it was gently brushing her skin as to comfort her. The one part of her that felt warm was her hand as it was intertwined with Kiran's. She could feel his calluses that covered his palms and his long fingers that covered the back of her hand. At first she had adamantly refused to hold hands. But she would learn quickly enough that Kiran was very persistent. So she eventually gave in, locking her fingers with his, surprised at how normal it felt. She hadn't felt a sense of normality in too long and began to cherish the moment. As Kiran lead her through the maze of hallways and rooms throughout the castle, she was in awe at how the Order of Heroes Castle seemed to glow even during the dark of night. She didn't have enough time to appreciate each room but despite that it still felt like she was walking through a dream. A glimmer of a smile broke out on Laevatein's face.

Eventually smelling fresh air, Laevatein picked up her pace, excited to be outside after a week of confinement. As the two reached the archway leading outdoors, they could faintly hear voices speaking.

"-if only he would listen sometimes. Or think with his head. Or do anything logical at all." An exasperated voice said.

"Well I don't understand half of what you're saying Fjorm, but if you really care that much about whatever it is just tell him!" A younger voice exclaimed loudly, "you gotta appreciate everything so don't let bad people ruin your friends! I love the Black Fang, they're my family so I always tell them how I feel, no matter what!" A giggle followed the surprisingly mature statement. _"I'm surprised that Nino could say something like that."_ Kiran thought to himself in amusement.

"You're right Nino. I can't let that bitch ruin what I have with him." Fjorm's voice was filled with an icy hatred. Kiran winced inwardly, looking to Laevatein. Her face was stoic, no emotion showing. He was surprised that Fjorm had openly swore in front of Nino since she was so young but he pushed that thought aside. "C'mon Laevatein, this way." He whispered, gesturing for her to skirt around the large group of bushes behind the two guarding heroes. Eventually making it away from Fjorm and Nino, the pair walked through the garden of the castle. Laevatein marveled at the vast amount of colors that contrasted against each other. Each flower and plant had a different intricate style and color to it. Kiran looked at Laevatein admiring the flowers in awe. She didn't notice him coming behind her and whispering in a quiet voice, "Try smelling this one." He held up a rose, it's red hues still vibrant even in the night. Laevatein had a childish look in her ember colored eyes. She breathed in deeply, savoring the scent that she could not describe other than it smelled like life itself. "There is nothing like this in Mùspell." Laevatein breathed. Her worries seemed to be forgotten for just a single moment, but it passed just as quickly as it came. A gust of wind blew through the garden, ruffling the flowers, trees, and bushes that surrounded the two. Laevatein unconsciously shivered, crossing her arms over her chest. This didn't go unnoticed by Kiran and he did something he never thought he would do in the year that he had been in Askr. It was impulsive, foolish and caring all in one. He took off his robe and draped it over Laevatein shoulders, revealing his face that he had shown to no one in the year that he had been there. She immediately froze as she felt the cloth being placed on her. The robe was...comforting. It felt like she was cuddled up in the blankets that her mother weaved for her and Laegjarn when she was just a child. She instinctively closed her eyes, a smile forming on her face. Then it hit her. This was Kiran's. He wasn't wearing it. So she slowly turned around to face the Summoner that had caused her so much pain in the past, but was helping her so much in the present.

He returned Laevatein's gaze as she stared at him, her eyes quickly taking in what he truly looked like. He noticed her mouth was gradually turning from a shocked expression, to a slight smile. Her eyes were ablaze with emotions he couldn't read. As much as Kiran wanted to feel uncomfortable, he didn't. His robe was a source of comfort to him, the hood always protecting his expressions and emotions from others passing glances. Not to mention it was for security reasons. No one knew what he looked like and he knew that could play to be a tactical advantage. Yet here he was, showing the Mùspellian Queen his face and letting it sink in. _"I'm a selfish idiot for this."_ Kiran thought to himself in slight anger of his impulsivity. But then he really looked at Laevatein. Her red eyes which were usually filled with hate or fear practically glowed in the dark. Her dark complexion contrasting against his white and gold embellished robe, revealing despite the torn skin tight romper she wore, the messy hair that was still in her usual pigtails, she was radiant in this moment. He let a small laugh escape him, knowing that in this one moment he could tell Laevatein had grasped at something that wasn't despair or sadness.

If Laevatein had to describe Kiran in a single word, it would be disheveled. She had seen his mouth before, but now that it was not in the shadows of his hood she noticed his lips were thin, but had a charming curve to them as he laughed. His nose was on the small side but still endearing in a way. His ears were bigger than average and she noticed that he had a small freckle on one of them. His complexion was much lighter than hers and it was as if his face had never seen the sun. However, it was really his eyes and hair that made him look so disheveled. His hair was straight but still messy, sticking up in different directions. The color matched the night, pitch black. She didn't know where to begin with his eyes though. They were a brown hue, more dark than not, but all scattered throughout his irises there were flecks of green that reflected against the stars and moon that hung above their heads. She had heard from many men that her eyes were stunning, but his were outright vibrant, showing he was still at a young age and full of life. They held so many emotions in them that Laevatein couldn't read and that only drew her in closer. As she watched Kiran laugh, something sharply pulled at her locked heart. But this time it didn't hurt her chest like it always had. So in celebration, Laevatein let out a laugh too.

_**Author's Note**_: _This chapter took a lot of effort from me and I really hope it shows. I know that no one actually knows what Kiran looks like in game, but I described him in a way I thought was fitting. Either way, hope you all enjoyed and don't hesitate to give me any suggestions or criticism._


	4. Chapter IV - Frostbite

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, for me writing this chapter was pretty hard and I know this isn't going to be the best. Either way, I saw a review that said that they liked the possessive side of Fjorm that I showed in the previous chapter, so I took inspiration and decided this chapter will not be focused on Laevatein, but Fjorm. (Even though Laevatein is clearly best girl.) So instead I'll introduce you guys to how life is in the Order of Heroes. And don't you worry, there will still be a lot of development and plot too. Hope y'all enjoy the chapter!

~ Cole

Chapter IV - Frostbite

Fjorm despised the heat and loved the cold. The crisp wind running through her hair, snow crunching beneath her feet, the smell of fresh air filling her nose all drew out memories of her carefree childhood. All the heat reminded her of everything that happened. Her sister. Her mother. But at the same time there was one type of heat that she didn't mind. The heat of battle. And Fjorm was feeling the burn from it.

A heavy blade crashed down on Fjorm's spear, Leiptr. As she felt the recoil from Ike's Ragnell, Fjorm was forced down on one knee, immense pressure pushing downwards on Leiptr. She felt an uncharacteristic sneer forming on her face as she let Ragnell slide down off her spear, watching Ike's sword sink into the dirt beside her. Rising off her knee, Fjorm whipped around Ike swinging Leiptr so that it crashed into his ribs with a satisfying crack, probably breaking a few. A gash opened up, blood oozing out from it rapidly. Ike winced and sunk to his knees, holding himself up by his sword. Despite Fjorm's team far behind her, she sprinted ahead. No matter how many times she fought mock battles in the Training Tower, the anger she felt in her heart would not fade. So she tried to take it out in battle, fighting some of the best in the Order, purposefully letting herself get injured and hurt as if to punish herself for feeling this way. As she approached the remaining enemies she heard Raven call out from behind her in frustration, "Fjorm hold back, we have numbers, this is winnable!" But she ignored him diving at Priscilla, Leiptr ready to topple the healer off of her horse.

She knew she was being foolish, idiotic, and selfish but lately all she had been feeling was an unsettling anger and she wanted it gone. All the heroes around her had noticed the extremely drastic change in character and tried to help in any way that they could. Oboro had made her a stunning white and blue summer dress in preparation for the upcoming season. Sumia had forced her to take a scenic ride on her pegasus, and even Tharja had tried to teach her some hexes which was thoughtful in her own way. Fjorm appreciated all of it, but the only thing that seemed to clear her head momentarily was the heat of battle, and even then her anger influenced her fighting to an aggressive style compared to her normally defensive style. And it clearly showed now as she rushed the cavalry healer, only to be blasted out of the air by a flash of blue, filling Fjorm's vision. As she rolled over getting to her feet immediately, she stared down the mage that had knocked her down.

Robin's face was scrunched up in a look of complete focus as he met her gaze unflinchingly. The tactician was someone who could read his enemies movements as if he was psychic and suddenly this angered Fjorm beyond belief. Why did everything in the world seem to want to crush her happiness? Why was one of Surtr's children allowed to stay in her home that she cherished so much? Why was this damned tactician reading her movements as if it was nothing? She could feel her face contort to show her pure hate and frustration at the world. Not caring anymore, she dashed at Robin, surprising the mage. Closing the distance between the two, Fjorm again felt a harsh sneer form on her face. But just as she jumped to avoid one of Robin's spells, another spell hit her from the back with so much force that she nearly blacked out from the pain. Dazed, Fjorm looked for the mage who dared challenge her in her rage, only to meet Nino's incredibly sad gaze. The young girl had tears in her eyes as she lowered her bladetome.

"Why do you have to look so angry? I hate when you look like that, I hate that I can't help you. I'm sorry but this is all that I can do." She whispered, making Fjorm strain to catch her voice. She tried to open her mouth to speak, apologize, anything, but the effort was too much and the darkness that had been slowly creeping into her vision finally overtook her sight and Fjorm lost consciousness.

A gentle warmth that reminded Fjorm of nights in Nifl cuddled up to her sister, surrounded her. She embraced it thankfully and opened her eyes to Sakura holding her staff above Fjorm, her face scrunched up in a look of focus. Fjorm looked around at her surroundings and realized she was in the infirmary. The healer noticed that Fjorm had awoken and a small smile reached her face. She put down the staff and gently put her hand to Fjorm's forehead as if to check for fever but Fjorm knew that it was more of a sign that the pure hearted healer was there for her. Despite this show of support, Fjorm was annoyed. She didn't need to be worried about by the whole world and everyone in its existence.

"I don't have a fever, so could you not?" Fjorm said unkindly, drawing out a look of surprise from Sakura. But the look quickly turned to one of concern.

"Fjorm, I know that something is wrong, you haven't been yourself lately and Nino would not leave your bedside and kept talking about she couldn't help you. Whatever problem you have, I'm someone that heals not just physical wounds, but mental ones too." Sakura gave a smile. It was hard to deny that smile. Fjorm smiled, showing a slight glimmer of her old self.

"Don't worry Sakura. This will all pass, I just feel so...frustrated." Fjorm said, a disappointed tone in her voice. "I need to apologize to Nino though, I don't want her to have to carry my problems and worries with her."

"If that's the first step you want to take, then go for it. I do believe that she went with Tharja to the dining hall." Sakura said, giving a reassuring smile. Fjorm returned the smile and slowly rose to her feet, peeling off the covers from her body.

"Thank you for the help Sakura, you're a lifesaver." Fjorm said gratefully.

While Fjorm had not opened up fully about what was racing through her mind, she still felt more at ease than she had been ever since Laevatein had been summoned by Kiran. Just at the thought of the Queen of Mùspell set her unusual anger skyrocketing. She took a deep breath and thought about Nino and how upset she was. Her anger faded as she thought about the young girl. Her and Nino were close and she never wanted to see that look of sadness on her face again. Ever since she had officially joined the Order of Heroes, the childish and bright spirited girl was always making her laugh and smile despite the war. And even when Fjorm had her breakdowns when her sister was killed, Nino was still there, making her laugh and giving surprisingly mature advice. It was an odd duo. A reserved, quiet, calm princess and a hyper, childish, quirky mage. But it worked.

As Fjorm came through the archway that lead to the dining hall, many heroes turned to look at her with glances of sympathy. She ignored them and gracefully sat next to Nino and Tharja carefully thinking about what she would say. However, before she could even open her mouth, Nino spoke.

"Fjorm, I'm really sorry for hitting you with that spell, I just couldn't control my emotions that well when I saw how angry you looked. Please forgive me." Her voice trembled and Tharja uncharacteristically squeezed Nino's hand as a show of reassurance. Fjorm was surprised. She was the one that needed to apologize to the young mage. She had put Nino on ice and closed herself off to her, rarely opening up anymore. So she leaned into Nino, arms around her tiny body and simply said, "It's okay. I've been cold to you and you don't deserve it. We should go to the town soon and I'll buy you lunch. It'll be fun!"

Nino giggled her usual giggle and Fjorm knew that she had said the right thing. "Did you mean to make that whole 'cold' pun Fjorm?" The young mage asked, still laughing.

Fjorm laughed too. "Maybe I did."

Some of the eavesdropping heroes gave a laugh and even Tharja let a smirk form on her face.

Despite the lighthearted laughs that Fjorm had with Nino and some of the other heroes, she had something that she had to do. As much as Fjorm did not want to do this, she knew she had to do it eventually. Entering the library, Fjorm was greeted by a peaceful quiet. She looked around and saw what she was looking for. Kiran sat at the round table alone, with multiple books open at once. He seemed to be muttering to himself and was writing down something in a notebook. Seeing Kiran she thought she would be more angry than not, but instead she felt a smile sneaking its way onto her face. Every time she saw the Summoner, her heart skipped a beat and she felt heat rush to her cheeks. Yes she was angry at him and had her outburst when Laevatein was summoned, but she still owed him a debt that she could never pay back. He had given her a chance. A glimmer of hope that had eventually turned into reality. As she spent more and more time with Kiran, she formed a close bond with him and eventually something had changed in her. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach when he was around, a blush would form on her face when he spoke to her, and her heart seemed to slam into her ribs when he laughed or smiled. Sometimes she hated it and other times she liked it.

Gathering her courage, Fjorm approached Kiran, trying to seem confident and act as she always did. She pulled out a chair on the side of him and sat down, expecting him to say something, but the Summoner was so focused on his work that he didn't even notice her sitting down. Fjorm coughed slightly and Kiran looked up finally.

"Oh, Fjorm. What do you need?" The Summoner said, not unkindly. She knew what she had said before was cruel and a direct attack on his character and assumed he would be mad, but his face was always hidden behind his hood and she couldn't tell from his voice what he was feeling. So she cleared her throat and began speaking.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said. It was uncalled for and outright mean, you don't deserve that after everything you've done for me," Fjorm said her voice quiet, "I care about you and you've shown me nothing but kindness. I'm so sorry."

Kiran showed a smile under his hood. "You know I'll forgive you Fjorm. I care about you too, you've been through too much and I get why you're so mad about this."

At this, Fjorm blushed. She knew he would understand. She wanted to ask what he would do now with Laevatein, but she felt like that it would be too soon. Instead she just asked what he was planning out. "So what are you planning now? It's not like we have a major problem at the moment."

Kiran tapped his finger on the table softly. "Well, now that Laevatein has been summoned here, Mùspell is in anarchy pretty much. The queen is gone so the lords of Mùspell are fighting over who should be their next ruler. I talked to Laevatein and she didn't seem to happy about the idea of reclaiming the throne even though it would probably be easy with our forces. All the lords that want the throne are apparently just as bad as Surtr, but not as powerful. However we shouldn't underestimate them. I'm not too sure what we should do, but I'm just researching Mùspell's culture and geography right now since intervening would get us the best outcome." He sighed. "I wish Laevatein would stop being so stubborn like always and just accept our help."

Fjorm's smile that she had on her face before faded. It sounded like Kiran and Laevatein had been talking frequently by the way that he was talking about her, and something other than anger raged through her body. It felt like...jealousy. She tried to keep her voice calm and steady as she spoke.

"So I assume that you aren't going to send her home? After everything?"

Kiran looked at her, and she could tell he was serious as he spoke. "She isn't the same person that you think she is." Under his hood, Kiran's eyes darkened. "I made a promise when I was summoned here. I was given a chance to restart from zero. So I will give everyone that same chance that I got. A new start."

Fjorm was taken aback by Kiran's words. She had never once heard about his past or even heard him mention it. Once she had pressed him about it, and he had quietly said that it didn't matter and that they should focus on what was happening now, not what had happened already. She knew should be trying to understand where Kiran was coming from, but she just felt crushed at the thought that he was siding with Laevatein instead of her. She knew what she wanted was selfish but she couldn't feel at peace with her mother and sister dead while Laevatein was in her home. With her friends and comrades. So she just put on the best smile she could, and tried her best not to let her emotions seep into her voice as she spoke.

"I understand. I wish you the best of luck with your planning, but I'm heading out."

Kiran didn't even look up from his work, and simply said, "Alright, thanks for hearing me out." He returned to his work and started muttering to himself again, oblivious to Fjorm's rather obvious annoyed tone.

Fjorm stalked out of the library and started towards her room. While the barracks was where most of the heroes stayed, some would get personal rooms and that was only for the Council members and the Vanguard team, rather known as the Legendary Four due to the amount of investment that Kiran had put into training them. While Fjorm was not part of the Vanguard team, which consisted of Alm, Nowi, Azura and Elise, she was part of the Council due to her affiliation with Nifl. The Council consisted of her, Anna, Alfonse, Sharena, and Kiran. Both groups were tightly knit and had close bonds, but lately there was tension at the Council meetings between Alfonse and Kiran, despite Kiran being completely oblivious to the glares and barbed comments that Alfonse made. Fjorm wasn't sure why Alfonse was acting the way he was, it was very out of character of him, but she pushed that thought aside.

Making her waying into her room, she was greeted with a draft of the cold that she loved so much. Her room was relatively large, and pretty bare if she was honest with herself. She only had a simple desk with the basic writing utensils, a weapon and armor rack that held Leiptr, her oversized bed, and one picture that was framed and hung up on the wall. It was after they had finally won against Surtr and she finally could be at peace. The picture showed her, Hríd, Ylgr, and the Council in Surtr's throne room. It had captured a perfect moment of her smiling at her brother and sister with tears in her eyes while Kiran, Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna were looking over at them with pure satisfaction and happiness. However, looking at it now, she just felt even more upset than she already was. At times like this she disliked that her room was so large and so empty, it felt barren and depressing despite the vibrant hues of blue and gold on the walls and the chandelier decorated with icicles, made specially for her as a gift from the rest of the Council. She sighed and took off her armor. Despite the heroes not being on call for missions at the moment, she still wore it out of habit. Taking the shoulder guards and cape, as well as her tiara off, she moved on to the thigh high leggings. Hanging it all up on her armor rack, she stepped into the bathroom and looked at her body in the mirror. Sighing again, she had to admit that without the armor she looked prettier. She wondered if she only wore her blue tunic instead of her full armor if Kiran would look at her different. She just shook the idea out of her head and turned the shower to the maximum hot setting and peeled the tunic off her body. Despite loving the cold, she couldn't stand cold showers for some reason. Sighing for the third time, she stepped into the shower, embracing the hot water that ran down her body.

She wasn't sure why, but as the warm water pounded into her back she felt tears start to run down her face. It was just all too much and she couldn't contain everything anymore. Her letting Nino down, her falling for Kiran, Laevatein, her sister and mother, Hríd and Yglr back home, everything just seemed to weigh down on her shoulders with immense weight. She couldn't help but try and choke back the tears and sobs that started to wrack her body. She didn't want to let Nino see this side of her. She didn't want to love Kiran. She didn't want someone that killed so many of her friends in her home. She didn't want her mother and sister to be gone. She didn't want to miss Hríd and Yglr. But in the end, she had let Nino see this side of her. She had fallen for Kiran. She couldn't do anything about Laevatein. She did miss Hríd and Yglr. And fucking hell did she miss Gunnthrá and her mother.

So with her ice blue eyes empty, body slumped with defeat, tears falling down her face, she curled herself in a ball and let the steaming water pound into her back as if it would beat her problems out of her.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also I'd like to know what you guys want me to do

Since there is still Book III coming out as we speak. Should I implement Eir and Hel and what's happening to Askr? I'm thinking I should just finish the couple story arcs I planned out and then maybe implement it. But then I don't want to run out of material if I catch up to the storyline...I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you think. Another note is that since we don't know anything about Kiran's past (At least in game) I'm just gonna create a past for him as I see fit, hopefully you'll like it.

P.S. (I have NO idea how to describe Laevatein and Fjorm's clothing, so please forgive me on that, I tried my best and just compared images of them to modern clothing and just called it whatever it looked like the most.)

~ Cole


End file.
